


I wish I could confront him

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankhst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, You know what I mean, broken medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: Not really romance, bromance maybe. Just my thoughts and headcanon about show’s ending and how Eiji is dealing with that. From Ankh’s perspecitve.





	I wish I could confront him

I was a medal.  
I wasn’t really alive, yet I felt alive when I was with them.  
When medal broke, I should lose all my consciousness. So why did I feel pain? Why was an item able to want to stay with them? Somehow, thanks to those idiots, I was able to think about them for the last time. Somehow I felt like dying and it was the most painful, yet the most beautiful moment in my existence. I felt like I was dying, and to die you have to be alive first. There wasn’t a better ending, for someone who cause them so much pain, by just desire to be alive.

At the last seconds I told him that I was happy to meet him. I would never be able to do that in normal conditions, but it was alright now since it was our last seconds together. I thought about Hina. It felt like I was in front of her. Then everything went black.

It was the end.  
Or that’s what I thought.

The first thing I felt after this was the desire. Still weak and timid, but it was here. Desire to bring me back. I almost felt his warm hand holding broken medal. Slowly I was able to collect my thoughts. It felt like I was covered by a black void, like nothingness. Still, I was feeling like something is pulling me out.

“We will meet agian Ankh, I will find a way”

I wanted to snort at him. How? The medal is broken. Why? Why do you care that much? When? I would like to meet you too.

At first I wasn’t able to say a lot about my new condition. It was black, but I felt I’m still with him. I didn’t really know where or when I am. It was a little irritating, but at least it wasn’t pure emptiness. It took days, or maybe weeks, when I was able to hear him again.

“Look Ankh, we are in Europe, this is where they find medals at first, ” thought was strong, and I understood that the stronger is his desire, the stronger is my connection with real world. Suddenly a strong light blinded me and, when I was able to see again, I was next to him.

“Oi! Eiji! How did you do that?” I’ve shouted and wanted to slap him, but my body flew through him. He didn’t even notice me. I was here, but wasn’t exactly. He was looking at the sky with a clenched fist. I guessed he really badly wanted to have me next to him now.

“I would love you to hear me Ankh, but I’m pretty sure you are unconscious now.” He opened his hand and looked at broken medal. At me. It was painful to look at him now. This idiot was almost crying. “But don’t worry, this is the place when you were born, I’m pretty sure we will find some answers here.”

He clenched fist at my medal again and put it into the pocket. Everything started to disappear, I’ve screamed, but seconds later I was in black void again. Even if I was able to tell I’m still with him, suddenly everything was more hollow. Darkness was harder to handle now.

Months were passing, and sometimes he was able to pull me back outside. Every time he didn’t realise it, but I get used to it. It was nice to have at least that.

Only nights were hard to handle. He was bringing me out only to look at his ugly crying and begging me to come back and help him. I couldn’t slap him and tell him to stop it. I wished I could comfort him, but I was only a ghost kept in this world by his strong feelings.


End file.
